HELLOVE!
by oholatte
Summary: Kata Yixing, Sehun harus menemukan cinta sejatinya kalau dia ingin terbebas dari kutukan sialan itu. Konyol memang, tapi bagaimana mau menemukan cinta sejatinya kalau jenis kelaminnya sendiri saja Sehun tidak tahu./"namaku Jongin, Kim Jongin. Kalau ada apa-apa, kamarku ada di depan kamarmu." "Namanya Luhan. Cantik bukan?"/ EXO KAIHUNHAN YAOI GS YURI. DLDR!
1. Teaser

**HELLOVE**

.

**EXO KAIHUNHAN**

EXO members

.

.

YAOI, GS, YURI

.

.

.

Kata Yixing, Sehun harus menemukan cinta sejatinya kalau dia ingin terbebas dari kutukan sialan itu. Konyol memang, tapi bagaimana mau menemukan cinta sejatinya kalau jenis kelaminnya sendiri saja Sehun tidak tahu?

.

.

.

.

"_Annyeonghaseyo. Oh Sehun imnida._" Sehun membungkukkan badannya sopan pada dua orang pemuda yang kini tengah duduk di sofa depannya.

Chanyeol menampilkan cengiran penuh semangat saat melihat senyum manis Sehun dan diikuti dengan Jongdae –pemuda satunya. Bukannya bermaksud _ganjen_, tapi Sehun ingin meninggalkan kesan yang paling baik di depan dua pemuda tampan –menurut Sehun- itu.

"oh ya Sehun, sebenarnya masih ada satu orang lagi. tapi Sepertinya Jongin pulang larut hari ini." ujar Chanyeol. Jongdae mengangguk mengerti.

"Jongin?" Sehun menggumamkan nama yang terasa asing itu.

"_ne_?" tiba-tiba saja sesosok pria muncul dari arah belakang Sehun. sesosok pria yang –yatuhan, dia bahkan lebih tampan dan seksi dari Chanyeol dan Jongdae. Sehun reflek mengeser sedikit tubuhnya menjauh dari pemuda itu.

"Oh itu Jongin. Jongin-ah, kenalkan. Dia Sehun. Penghuni baru."

"oh hai. Namaku Jongin, Kim Jongin. Kalau ada apa-apa, kamarku ada di depan kamarmu."

.

.

.

Semua terlihat baik-baik saja sebelum cinta yang lain itu datang.

.

.

.

"kau tahu Choi Minho?" Minseok bertanya dengan nada bersemangat yang tidak disembunyikan. "mantan pacar Luhan?" Minseok mengangguk. "ada apa dengannya?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"dia yang akan menjadi lawan main Luhan di drama musim panas ini, tapi..."

"tapi?"

"surat pengunduran diri Choi Minho memperburuk segalanya."

.

.

.

.

Sehun termangu melihat gadis yang baru saja melewatinya. Mata rusa yang berbinar, pipi semerah buah tomat, hidung runcing, dan bibir yang seperti minta dikecup itu bisa membuat Sehun gila dalam satu kedipan mata.

Sehun hampir saja melupakan tujuannya kesini kalau suara ke-ibuan itu tidak segera menyadarkannya.

"namanya Luhan. Cantik bukan?"

.

.

.

.

"Jongin-ah, kau membawa gadis kesini?"

.

.

"kau, bukankah kau pacarnya Jongin? Kenapa ada di kamar Sehun?"

.

.

.

"kau yakin Sehun bisa melewati semuanya, Kris?" yang ditanya hanya bisa mengeluarkan senyuman tipisnya yang bahkan nyaris tidak terlihat.

"tenanglah _yeobo_. Kerja keras tidak pernah mengkhianati. Jadi berhentilah berpura-pura kalau usaha keras Joonmyeon dan Kevin itu sia-sia." Kris mengecup lembut pucuk kepala istrinya itu.

"ya, semoga saja. Sehun akan baik-baik disana." Suho hanya bisa menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Kris semakin dalam. Memejamkan mata dan berharap tidak akan terjadi apa-apa pada putra bungsunya itu.

.

.

.

.

"JESS JANGAN!" Tiffany dan Yixing hanya bisa menahan nafas saat melihat putra bungsu Joonmyeon dan Kevin yang sudah terlajur terkena kutukan sialan dari Jessica _–sialan- _Jung itu.

.

.

.

.

Annyeong! Saya balik lagi bawa ff chaptered. Sebenernya aku pengen banget langsung post chap 1-nya. Tapi masih bingung mau mulai dari mana. Makanya aku bikin teaser ini soalnya aku pengin tahu ff ini bakal layak publish apa engga. Sama juga aku ngarep banget kalo review kalian bisa kasih inspirasi aku buat kedepannya. Jadi mohon dengan sangat reviewnya ya :)

Oh ya, saya masih bingung ini mau dijadiin ff KaiHun atau HunHan. Jadi saya mau ngadain voting dan saya harap kalian semua mau berpartisipasi.

Makasih juga yang udah review di _Only You're Not_ sama _The First Snow_.

BIG THANKS TO :

(only you're not) : ** ; bbuingbbuingaegyo; sehunnoona; YoungChanBiased; YeolShip; jjonghun; rainrhainyrianarhianie; Unnamed EXOstand; ayumKim; oracle88; DEPO LDH; daddykaimommysehun; egsuoppa; kim soo jong; Guest; chanlol; chuapExo31; nin nina; puppybaek5; Nia**

(the first snow) : **Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw; opikyung0113; anonymous-sshi; yongchan; kim soo jong; YeolShip; Song Harin; Insooie baby; byeonni; puppybaek5; KaiSa; .16; siska232; Jung Eunhee**

Maaf buat yang the first snow belum bisa bales reviewnya. Buat sekuelnya, masih mikir-mikir mau dibuat gimana kedepannya.

Sekali lagi makasih, and, mind to review?


	2. Chapter 1

_**12 April 1994**_

Sore yang hangat di sebuah desa terpencil –yang bahkan tidak diketahui namanya- di Korea Selatan. Terlihat seorang wanita muda yang tengah mengandung sedang duduk di teras rumahnya untuk menikmati indahnya matahari senja.

Joonmyeon –wanita itu- terlihat sedang bersenandung kecil sambil mengelus lembut perutnya yang kini semakin membesar. Dia sedang hamil anak keduanya dan kehamilannya kini sudah memasuki bulan ke sembilan. Di kehamilannya yang kedua ini, Joonmyeon berharap bisa mendapatkan bayi perempuan yang cantik. Dia sangat menginginkan anak perempuan mengingat bahwa anak pertamanya adalah seorang laki-laki.

Joomyeon tersenyum kepada setiap orang yang lewat di depan rumahnya dan membalas setiap sapaan yang keluar dari mulut tetangga-tentangganya itu.

"Joonmyeonna~" sapa seorang wanita cantik yang tengah memakai jubah hitam –yang justru terlihat seksi- itu. "eonni!" balas Joonmyeon ceria. Dia membuka pagar rumahnya dan mempersilahkan penyihir cantik itu masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"kau baik Joonmyeona? Bagaimana keadaan calon _baby_ ini, eum?" tanya penyihir itu sambil mengelus perut besar Joonmyeon. "dia baik eonni. Dan sebentar lagi _baby_ akan segera lahir." Joonmyeon mempersilahkan Jessica –nama penyihir itu- untuk duduk di sofanya yang nyaman.

"kata Iseul kapan dia akan lahir?" Jessica bertanya sambil melirik ke arah perut Joonmyeon. Dia menggerakkan bibirnya seperti sedang membaca mantra. Jessica sedang berusaha untuk memantrai calon _baby _Joonmyeon ternyata.

"mungkin delapan sampai sepuluh hari lagi. Oh ya eonni, kau mau minum apa?" Jessica berhenti membaca mantra dan terlihat gugup. Dia takut ketahuan Joonmyeon. "aku ingin susu saja Joonmyeonna." Ujar Jessica sambil tersenyum –palsu. Setelah Joonmyeon masuk ke dapur, Jessica terlihat sedang menyeringai dan diam-diam dia menghitung mundur.

_Dua puluh_

_Sembilan belas_

_Delapan belas_

"argh!" terdengar rintihan Joonmyeon terdengar dari arah dapur.

_Tujuh belas_

_Enam belas_

_Lima belas_

Jessica segera saja menuju dapur dan melihat Joonmyeon sedang terduduk di lantai sambil memegangi perutnya. Jessica berpura-pura simpati dan menanyakan ada apa dengan perut Joonmyeon yang hanya dibalas gelengan oleh Joonmyeon.

_Empat belas_

Jessica berusaha menuntun Joonmyeon ke kamarnya dan membaringkan wanita hamil itu di ranjangnya. "sepertinya aku ingin melahirkan eonni~" ujar Joonmyeon lemas. Tapi terlihat kalau dia sedang menahan sesuatu dibawah sana.

"keluarkan saja Joonmyeonna, biar aku yang membantumu." Joonmyeon mengangguk.

Joonmyeon melebarkan pahanya sesuai instruksi Jessica dan dia mulai berusaha untuk memperjuangkan nasib _baby_ kecilnya agar bisa lahir ke dunia ini.

_Dua belas_

"Joonmyeonna, tarik nafas dalam-dalam, keluarkan. Tarik nafas, keluarkan. Terus ulangi itu Joonmyeonna!"

_Sebelas_

_Sepuluh_

Kepala bayi Joonmyeon sudah mulai kelihatan.

_Sembilan_

_Delapan_

Kepala bayi –entah itu laki-laki atau perempuan- itupun sudah keluar sepernuhnya. Bahunyapun juga sudah mulai keluar.

_Tujuh_

_Enam_

_Lima_

Badannya sudah sepenuhnya keluar. Tinggalkan kakinya.

_Empat_

_Tiga_

_Dua_

_Satu_

"OEEEEEEEEEEEE.."

Bayi Joonmyeon sudah lahir.

.

.

"Lalalalalalalaa aku akan berkunjung ke rumah Joonmyeonni. Lalallalalalaaaaaaa~" seorang penyihir manis dengan jubah _pink_-nya terlihat sedang bersenandung dengan riang. Tiffany –nama penyihir itu- terlihat sangat bahagia sekarang. Lihatlah bagaimana caranya melompat-lompat dan terus memainkan tangannya yang bertautan dengan seseorang lagi di sebelahnya.

Yixing –sahabat Tiffany- hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu. Jujur saja, sebenarnya dia juga sangat berbahagia bisa berkunjung ke rumah Joonmyeon. Ia dan Tiffany memang akhir-akhir ini sangat sibuk membuat ramuan-ramuan sehingga waktu untuk mengunjungi kakak iparnya itu semakin berkurang.

"Tiff, aku tidak sabar dengan kelahiran _baby_! Kira-kira dia perempuan atau laki-laki ya?" ujar Yixing sambil membuat pose berpikir yang imut. "_molla._ Tapi aku ingin perempuan. Aku tidak ingin kalau dia laki-laki dia akan menjadi seperti Zitao. Zitao itu nakal sekali." Ujar Tiffany semangat. Yixing mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya tak kalah semangat. Ngomong-ngomong, Zitao adalah anak pertama Joonmyeon dan Kevin –suaminya.

Tiffany dan Yixing kini sudah sampai di rumah Joonmyeon. Melihat pagar dan pintu yang sudah terbuka lebar, langsung saja mereka masuk ke dalam rumah milik pasangan terkaya di desa itu. Yixing mengernyit heran melihat kakak iparnya yang tidak ada di ruang tamu ataupun ruang makan, jadi dia memutuskan untuk langsung mencari ke kamarnya.

Yixing yang melihat pintu kamar yang sudah terbuka sedikit itu langsung membelalakkan matanya saat membuka pintu itu lebih lebar. Dia melihat kakak iparnya yang pingsan dengan banyak darah di daerah selakangannya. Reflek, dia berteriak memanggil Tiffany yang juga saat itu sedang berteriak memangil Yixing. Yixing yang mendengar teriakan Tiffany dari arah kamar mandi itupun segera menyusul sahabat sehidup dan sematinya itu.

"ada apa Tiff?" Tiffany hanya diam dan menunjuk sesuatu yang ada di depan mereka. Yixing mengalihkan pandangannya dan ikut terbelalak.

Jessica. Si penyihir jahat. Sedang mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya ke arah seorang bayi –yang Yixing yakini bayi Joonmyeon, melihat kondisi Joonmyeon di kamar tadi. Dan sedang membaca sebuah mantra yang bahkan Yixing dan Tiffany tidak bisa mendengarnya. Perlahan cahaya hijau keluar dari tongkat sihir itu dan-

"JESS JANGAN!" Tiffany dan Yixing hanya bisa menahan nafas saat melihat putra bungsu Joonmyeon dan Kevin yang sudah terlajur terkena kutukan sialan dari Jessica _–sialan- _Jung itu.

.

.

"Xing! Jangan masukkan yang itu! Kau bisa membuatnya menjadi kerdil nanti!" Tiffany berteriak kesal pada Yixing saat dia akan memasukkan cairan berwarna kuning ke ramuan yang sedang mereka buat. ya, mereka sedang membuat ramuan penawar untuk bayi Yixing yang barusaja terkena kutukan Jessica _–sialan- _Jung itu.

Calon bayi imut yang sudah mereka tunggu selama sembilan bulan itu kini telah menjadi seorang monster. Tubuhnya yang berbulu coklat lebat seperti beruang, mata yang besar dan bulat, hidung terlampau mancung yang bengkok, bibir tebal yang terbelah di sisi kanannya, jangan lupakan darah yang terus mengalir dari pelipisnya, dan yang paling parah mereka –Yixing, Tiffany, dan Joonmyeon yang sudah sadar- tidak tahu apa jenis kelamin bayi itu.

Yixing dan Tiffany berpikir mati-matian untuk membuat ramuan kali ini. sebenarnya bukan karena mereka bodoh atau apa, tapi pikiran mereka kini tengah kacau. Mereka tahu kalau Jessica itu memang penyihir jahat yang centil, genit, cerewet, menyebalkan, dan masih banyak lagi sifat buruknya. Tapi mereka tidak menyangkan kalau Jessica akan sampai hati mengutuk keponakan mereka.

Tiffany memasukkan cairan berwarna jingga yang diikuti dengan Yixing yang memasukkan cairan berwarna _pink_ ke kuali mereka. Tanpa sepengetahuan Tiffany, Yixing memasukkan serbuk kristal ke kuali mereka dan mengaduknya cepat. Dengan serbuk itu, kalau ramuan kali ini gagal mereka tidak perlu membuat penawar lagi.

Yixing menuangkan ramuan itu ke mangkuk kecil lalu menyerahkannya pada Tiffany. Tiffany menyipitkan matanya saat akan meminumkan ramuan itu kepada si monster, maaf, maksudnya si bayi yang berubah menjadi monster. Dia sedikit jijik saat melihat mata bulat besar itu dan darah yang terus mengalir dari pelipisnya.

Selesai, Tiffany dan Yixing mengamati bayi itu dari pinggir keranjang bayinya. Perlahan sinar putih menyilaukan muncul di sekitar tubuh bayi itu membuat Yixing dan Tiffany mundur selangkah dari keranjang bayi itu. Setelah cahayanya meredup, Yixing dan Tiffany perlahan mendekat dan menatap takjub pada bayi yang ada di depan mereka.

Dia sangat imut. Kulitnya yang putih, wajahnya yang sangat manis, dan-

"Xing! Dia laki-laki!" Tiffany meneriaki Yixing sambil menunjuk 'milik' bayi itu. Terlihat bayi itu membuka matanya perlahan dan mengerjapkannya imut. Tiffany tidak tahan untuk tidak mencubit pipi bayi itu.

Tapi bayi itu malah menggerakkan hidungnya tidak nyaman. Sepertinya dia akan-

'hatci~'

-bersin. Yixing merasa ada yang aneh dengan bayi itu langsung saja meneliti bayi itu dari bagian atas sampai bawah. Mata Yixing membulat sempurna saat meyadari sesuatu.

"Tiff! 'anu'-nya hilang!" teriak Yixing heboh. "Apa sih.." Tiffany melihat ke arah selakangan bayi itu dan- "APA YANG TERJADI?" Tiffany berteriak lagi.

'hatchi~'

Bayi itu bersin lagi. terlihat Junior terlampau mungil itu muncul lagi. Yixing bergerak panik. Tiffany sudah menjambak-jambak rambutnya sendiri.

'HATCHI~'

Kali ini agak keras. 'Milik' si kecil itu tidak ada lagi. Yixing dan Tiffany diam menatap satu sama lain. Detik berikutnya mereka menoleh ke arah bayi itu lagi dan-

'HATCCHHHIIIII~'

Dengan kekuatan penuh, ingus si bayi menempel di wajah Yixing dan Tiffany.

.

.

Yixing sudah menyerahkan Sehun –Joonmyeon sudah memberi nama si bayi- pada Joonmyeon. Yixing sudah mengatakan apa yang terjadi pada Sehun kecil itu. Joonmyeon memang sedikit _shock_. Tapi dia yakin Tiffany dan Yixing akan membuatkan bayinya itu penawar lagi.

Dan harapan tentang obat penawar itu pupus seketika saat Yixing mengatakan kalau dia sudah memasukkan serbuk '_Hellove_' ke ramuan sebelumnya. Tiffany menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Saat dia menanyakan pada Yixing kenapa dia memasukkan serbuk itu, Yixing hanya menjawab dengan lugunya, "kupikir kalau ramuan itu tidak berhasil maka kita tidak perlu membuat penawar lagi. dan lagipula.." Yixing memberi jeda panjang sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya, "kupikir Sehunnie kita memerlukan kisah yang manis saat sudah dewasa nanti." Semburat merah samar muncul di kedua pipi mulus Yixing.

Ya, tidak ada penawar untuk serbuk itu kecuali...

Cinta sejati.

.

.

_**Seoul, 2013**_

Sehun memencet bel yang ada di hadapannya saat ini. detik berikutnya, terdengarlah suara seorang lelaki dari sana. "siapa itu?" ujarnya.

"aku Sehun." dan pintu itu terbuka. Sehun segera saja menyeret kopernya ke dalam menemukan dua orang lelaki yang sedang duduk di sofa ruang tamu. "oh! Kau sudah datang?" sapa salah satunya. Sehun mengangguk kecil sambil tersenyum.

"_Annyeonghaseyo. Oh Sehun imnida._" Sehun membungkukkan badannya sopan pada dua orang pemuda yang kini tengah duduk di sofa depannya.

"aku Chanyeol dan dia Jongdae." Pemuda yang paling tinggi itu memperkenalkan diri.

Chanyeol menampilkan cengiran penuh semangat saat melihat senyum manis Sehun dan diikuti dengan Jongdae –pemuda satunya. Bukannya bermaksud _ganjen_, tapi Sehun ingin meninggalkan kesan yang paling baik di depan dua pemuda tampan –menurut Sehun- itu.

"oh ya Sehun, sebenarnya masih ada satu orang lagi. tapi Sepertinya Jongin pulang larut hari ini." ujar Chanyeol. Jongdae mengangguk mengerti.

"Jongin?" Sehun menggumamkan nama yang terasa asing itu.

"_ne_?" tiba-tiba saja sesosok pria muncul di belakang Sehun. sesosok pria yang –yatuhan, dia bahkan lebih tampan dan seksi dari Chanyeol dan Jongdae. Sehun reflek mengeser sedikit tubuhnya menjauh dari pemuda itu.

"Oh itu Jongin. Jongin-ah, kenalkan. Dia Sehun. Penghuni baru."

"oh hai. Namaku Jongin, Kim Jongin. Kalau ada apa-apa, kamarku ada di depan kamarmu." Jongin-pun segera berlalu dari ruang tamu dan menuju pintu keluar rumah sewa mereka. "aku tidak tahu kalau dia ada di kamar dari tadi." Gumam Chanyeol. "kamarmu di sebelah sana Sehunna." Ujar Jongdae sambil menunjuk ruangan berpintu putih yang di depannya ada sebuah ruangan yang Sehun yakini itu kamar Jongin. Sehun mengangguk paham. Sehun yang merasa sudah tidak ada kepentingan lagipun memilih untuk membungkukkan badannya pada Chanyeol dan Jongdae lalu

Sehun menutup pintu kamar barunya. Ruangan ini sudah dibersihkan sebelumnya. Sehun yang lelah karena perjalanannya ke Seoul itu memilih untuk berbaring sebentar di ranjangnya sebelum membereskan pakaiannya. Entah hidung Sehun yang terlalu sensitif atau bagaimana, ada sedikit debu yang masuk ke hidungnya dan dia langsung bersin.

'hatchii~'

Sehun hanya bisa terdiam pasrah saat merasakan sesuatu di celananya yang semakin menyusut dan dadanya yang semakin membesar. Sehun merengut sebal.

"huh, kenapa ini harus terjadi sekarang, _sih?_"

.

.

Jongin sampai di rumah sewa yang ditinggali_ noona_-nya. Barusan dia mendapat pesan dari _noona_-nya kalau orang tua mereka barusaja mengirim uang dan ia menyuruh Jongin untuk mengambil uangnya. Minseok yang sedang mengobrol dengan Baekhyun –salah satu temannya- tersenyum saat melihat adiknya datang.

Jongin mendudukkan dirinya kasar di salah satu sofa itu dan mengernyit heran saat beberapa saat kemudian seorang gadis cantik melewati mereka. Gadis itu terlihat acuh dan sangat lelah.

"apa yang terjadi pada Luhan _noona_?" tanya Jongin. "kau tahu Choi Minho?" Minseok bertanya dengan nada bersemangat yang tidak ditutupinya. "mantan pacar Luhan?" Minseok mengangguk. "ada apa dengannya?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"dia yang akan menjadi lawan main Luhan di drama musim panas ini, tapi..."

"tapi?"

"surat pengunduran Choi Minho memperburuk segalanya." Jongin dan Baekhyun menatap Minseok bingung. "Ha? Maksudnya?"

"kau tahu kan kalau setelah mereka putus hubungan keduanya sangat tidak baik-baik saja?" tanya Minseok. Keduanya mengangguk. "Siwon –si sutradara- menganggap kalau Minho mengundurkan diri karena Luhan. Jadi dia menyuruh Luhan untuk mencarikan pengganti Minho tapi sampai sekarang Luhan belum menemukannya. Mungkin itu yang membuatnya terlihat kelelahan." Jongin dan Baekhyun menganguk paham.

Jongin menatap ke arah pintu kamar Luhan yang baru saja tertutup beberapa menit yang lalu dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

.

.

.

.

.

_TBC_

Akhirnya chap 1 selesai. Ini masih pengenalan cerita sama tokoh, jadi belum ada konfliknya. Ide tentang Sehun yang bisa ganti kelamin tiap kali dia bersin itu aku dapet dari salah satu komik yang aku lupa judulnya sama itu komik karyanya siapa. Tapi selebihnya, itu ideku sendiri. Buat yang udah review chap 1 kemaren, aku udah baca dan sekarang KaiHun lagi unggul.

Makasih buat :

**Kim soo jong; BoemWonKyu'98; rainrhainyrianarhianie; Guest; nithasukmasari; Sapphire; lisnana1; LiU-ssi; LD; pujochi exo; linkz; oh aja; dobichan; Guest; askasufa**

Maaf ya belom bisa bales reviewnya satu-satu.

So, mind to review again?


End file.
